Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
If your page has been deleted, leave a message on this page with your reason as to why it should be undeleted. PLEASE SIGN ALL POSTS AND CREATE A NEW SECTION FOR EACH APPEAL!! About "The Angel on my shoulder" Hi there! I made a CreepyPasta based more upon how we humans can be seen as demons and how certain places in the world can be seen as hell. I also uploaded it to show people that the good in the world hasn't forgot about the good people in it. However, I do not know why it got deletedy. Is there anyway that it can be reuploaded, or at least sent to me so I can correct the mistakes it might have? Yours truly Captain of the Sky (talk) 15:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Cool your jets, I re-uploaded it. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 18:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thankchuuuuuu <3 And I hope those trolls don't get you :-) Captain of the Sky (talk) 20:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Why do you delete my page? I made a page which costed me like 5 hours and i refused to play the game i like just for this story, but then it got deleted, what have i done wrong? the name is: Why Me?! Which also fits funny in this situation, but i really loved the story and really want it back Gurkan100 (talk) 17:13, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Confusment Hi. I have a question about the deletion of Scootaloo.EXE. Why does it keep getting deleted? It's my 1st creepypasta ever and I worked hard on it I know what you're thinking, and it might be "Why is this guy asking this?". well, the Scootaloo.EXE creepypasta is inspired by the famous creepypasta, Sonic.EXE. my creepypasta will still be read on my DeviantArt account, but I also want it to be seen by many creepypasta Wiki users. So I hope you can can consider about letting Scootaloo.EXE stay on the Wiki. User:DarkDash (user talk:DarkDash) 10:03PM, November 14, 2012 No offense, but the story was awful, Also, read this. - Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 03:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) It was most likely deleted due to the new "No Spin off rule" . Shining- Armor 00:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I was just asking. I don't know very much about the making of Creepypastas but I'll try to improve. I'm not mad or anything. it's just that I'm new here and I'm hoping that someone can help me with some of them Hi there! I made a CreepyPasta based more upon how we humans can be seen as demons and how certain places in the world can be seen as hell. The message of the pasta was uploaded for a mere reason to talk about the event I witnessed and to get over it, but I also uploaded it to show people that the good in the world hasn't forgot about the good people in it. However, I do not know why it got deleted, I might have messed up and forgot to put the correct text describing the pictures, and for this I am sorry. I might have also put it under the wrong category, and for this I apologize as well. Is there anyway that it can be reuploaded so I can correct these mistakes? Yours truly Captain of the Sky (talk) 15:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The other people I'd like for Broseph.doc to please be permitted to stay on Creepypasta Wiki with BROSEPH.jpg and the Categories (Entities, People, Lovecraftian, and Cryptids). Thank you, and if this helps to make your decision, perhaps fellow Creepypasta readers will say "What a story Mark" (in the positive way of course) and accept Broseph.doc as one of their favorite tales :D "Wake up", Herobrine uttered.... "Come on, you'll be late for work" (talk) 19:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Admin your right ill just put the story on a blog because its more of a blog then a pasta Zackishere 21:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Call Of Duty Weird Number Glitch Umm, hi, I'm here about the deletion of my Creepypasta, Sonic.exe 2, I understand that I shouldn't restore it by myself, but you think you could bring it back instead of putting in the Trollpasta wiki? I'm not trying to troll anyone with it, I'm just giving what Sonic.exe fans want and that's a sequel. If you had looked into my last work, Sonic.exe, you could see why I tried to make a sequel, because the first pasta, Sonic.exe was damn good, people have made fan art and videos of the pasta, and it's not fair that you're depriving them of the sequel. I don't get why you think it's not good. It doesn't deserve to be called a Trollpasta, I was trying to make a sequel for my pasta's fans, and I request that you bring the deleted sequel back please, not just for me, but for Sonic.exe fan everywhere. BRING BACK SONIC.EXE 2 PLEASE. JC-the-Hyena 21:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Look, can someone please put Pokemon Crazy Diamond (and its associated images) back up? I know it wasn't THAT scary, but neither is Jeff The Killer. I'd at least like it to be put up on Trollpasta. PkmnCrzyDmnd 20:47, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll consider it. Not sure f I can bring back the images though, I've never tried that before. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 01:43, July 1, 2012 (UTC) My pasta was just deleted for being unfinished even though I had put in the tags that it was, in fact, unfinished meaning that I would be working on it tomorrow, unlike most people though, the only copy of mine was on here. I'm not going to force you to readd it (not like I could, you guys are the admins) but could you readd Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door? Wildluigi77777 19:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Dude... that's exactly the point of the Unfinished Page category. So we can see when that category was added in order to delete the page. Unfinished pages aren't allowed period. There is a good chance, in fact, that you, in all reality, would probably forget it even existed (your pasta I mean) by tomorrow. Verdict: Appeal denied. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) "Birthday Scenario Game": That pasta was completely finshed, but it got hit with "incomplete" and it got deleted, even though it was completely fine. Can it be put back? Someone21 (talk) 14:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC)Someone21Someone21 (talk) 14:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) The pasta "Jimmy Neutron Lost Episode" shouldn't have been deleted. Someone has edited it and created good details in it. Please restore it.User:SlenderMario My pasta High was deleted for...I don't know? Its grammar had no errors, it got some good reviews from some users on this site...I come back a few months later (I posted it back in Feburary) and it's gone? There was nothing wrong with it...unless the admin who deleted it just didn't like it. If it has any errors that you (admins) were aware of but I wasn't, please, tell them. I have no idea why it's gone. 41488p (talk) 10:05, October 16, 2012 (UTC) My pasta THE FOREST was deleted for somewhat no reason I have talked to the admin who deleted it and he told me to go here.Please restoe it it is the only copy I have ok. Heh, another one who think's I'm male. Also, please sign your posts. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 00:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm wondering why my pasta "Sactull" got deleted. I worked on it for a long time and i want it back please. Please sign your posts. Also, it was overly cliched and generic. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 19:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, My name is Grimsly and im wondering why my own pasta called Grimsly was taken down. I worked so hard to create and construct a new and original idea. I hope you reconsider the deletion. Kind regards GrimslyGrimsly (talk) 10:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Your character was a blatant Mary-Sue, and your attempts at introducing flaws (a "tragic past" that felt more like he had a serious persecution complex) were laughable. Verdict: 'APPEAL DENIED. ' Oh, and if anyone's morbidly curious and wants see the trainwreck for themselves, here it is. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 18:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) If my story, “Not so Funny When it Happened” is honestly what this website considers “A Spin-off”, a new definition should really be implemented. “Not So Funny When it Happened” does indeed have ties to the BEN DROWNED story, I’m not hiding that. But they are not set in the same continuity, do not have anything to do with the same events… Not so Funny is about a prank going horribly awry, not that whoever deleted the thing would have known, considering it took less than two minutes to be deleted, probably the instant someone noticed anything BEN related was in it. The truth is I could just as easily say it was about fans of Nightmare on Elm Street and one guy pulled a prank on another… The only reason I wished to include the bits relating it to the BEN DROWNED story is that my story was, up until the ending, completely biographical. I am a fan of the pasta. I got a bunch of friends and my cousin into it. A friend of mine propped a statue against my car and I painted it to look like BEN, I attempted to pull a prank on my cousin using the statue and he is indeed sensitive to flashing lights. I kept all that in because all that is real. What was not real was his reaction and subsequent seizure. The pasta was meant to explore a disturbing “What if” scenario in my life. In conclusion, it is not a “spin off” to the BEN stories, it only contains them as references, and, again, only because they are true events. MJTR (talk) 01:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Meta Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance